Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mechanical design, and more particularly to a structure of a crosshead component of a large low-speed two-stroke diesel engine.
Description of Related Art
A crosshead component is generally used in a large low-speed two-stroke diesel engine. The crosshead component is fixed at a lower end of a piston rod, and is in bearing connection with a small end of a connecting rod through a crosshead pin in the crosshead component, thereby effectively transmitting power on a piston to the connecting rod and a crankshaft. Meanwhile, a side thrust produced during the working process of a crank connecting rod mechanism is transmitted by slide blocks on two sides of the crosshead pin in the crosshead component to guide plates fixed on two sides of a frame, thereby improving the working conditions of the piston and a cylinder sleeve and ensuring that good coaxality between the piston center and the cylinder center is maintained.
The crosshead component in the existing design has the following disadvantages: (1) the crosshead pin has heavy weight and the reciprocating inertia force produced during the up-and-down reciprocating motion of the crosshead pin is large, so that the load on the crankshaft connecting rod mechanism is increased and the assembly becomes more difficult; (2) the parts that move relative to each other in the crosshead component have large friction there-between, a large amount of heat is produced, and the heat dissipation effect is poor, so that the parts may easily fail due to thermal fatigue; (3) the two sliding surfaces of the slide blocks in the existing design are cast with an abrasion-resistant alloy for alleviating the frictional abrasion; however, the whole slide blocks need to be replaced in the case of serious abrasion, and thus plenty of materials are wasted and the maintenance cost is increased.